Monster High: Exams, Sex and Cafeteria Lunch
by Sam-E234
Summary: Most people like to only focus on the fact that these teens are monsters. But before they're vampires, ghosts, werewolves and such, they're hormonal, destructive and confused teenagers. With secrets, flaws and bad acne, the Monster High Ghouls will have to face their biggest problem - Puberty. Reviews are very much welcomed!
1. Howling Pain (Clawd)

This story is about random characters who are going through their own issues and ordeals. None of them correlate, though this is subject to change. The one character that will have the most chapters and attention is Clawd Wold because he's my favorite. And it's fun to torture him. The newest ghouls will not be involved in this fic.

* * *

It was killing him. Literally. He could feel the aches and pain from his loins stretching to his back and chest. His palms stayed sweaty and it felt like he swallowed cement, the way his throat was so dry. He tried his best to avoid the person who was the source of his pains but it had little success. Draculaura may not be have been the predatory type but the girl definitely had the hunter instincts. No matter how fast he ran or how good he hid, she was always a second away. Right now he was in the back of the library, in the auto biographies of famous biography writers section. The books looked like they were covered in dust twice. He knew he was safe here, this was a section that no ghoul - not even Ghoulia- came too.

_Whew. She didn't spot me at all today! Now I just have to avoid the cafeteria, hallways, bathrooms and main entrances. Then I'll be home free. Clawd chuckled. I might actually make it through an entire day for -_

"Clawd?"  
_Fuck._ "..." _Maybe if I stay quiet she'll leave._  
"Clawd? Are you here?" Draculaura walked through the rows of untouched books till she came across a hunched figure in the back.  
"... Clawd?" The hunched figure jumped and turned, nervously glancing up at Draculaura.  
_Oh wow... Draculaura is really rocking that pink lipstick today. Her lips look so full... and delicious..._  
"Oh, uh... Hey Babe! How's it going?"  
"Don't you Hey babe me! Are you avoiding me?"  
_And that shirt is so tight... I shouldn't be staring.  
_"CLAWD! Are you going to admit it or are you just going to stand there!?"

_Aww shit. She's angry with me now. What do I say? What do I do? Uhhh... The best way out of this is to lie. Lie like the man you are!  
_  
Clawd feigned surprised. "Wha-? Babe. Why would you even think that?"  
Draculaura scowled "Well it couldn't be the fact that you're hiding out in areas no ghoul visits, skip lunch and take the long way to class."  
Clawd smiled sheepishly. "Coincidences?"  
Draculaura only glared back at him. She wasn't the type of ghoul to make a fuss or pester her man - That was Cleo - But she sure as hell wasn't going to let him get away with ignoring her.  
Clawd noticed Draculaura's frown and the "Boy, I will fuck you up" aura growing around her.  
_I should just tell her. Be honest... And... And... Oh snap! Is her ass getting fuller? Aww yeah!_  
"...Okay.. I have been avoiding you."  
"Why?"  
Clawd thought for a moment and envisioned Clawdeen's hands gripping his throat and strangling him to death._ Oh man... I forgot about sis.. I can't tell Draculaura. She'll def tell Clawdeen._  
"... I... I can't tell you"  
"What do you mean you can't tell me?!"  
_Stop staring at her chest damn it!_ "... It's... Complicated."  
"So complicated that you're not willing to work it!?"  
When Clawd didn't respond, Draculaura had to bite her tongue from slapping him.  
"You know what Clawd? Keep your secrets. Don't even worry about it!"

And with that she stormed out the library. He knew he was in trouble - BIG trouble. Whenever women said don't worry about it, that usually meant you better start worrying about everything. But damn, Draculura sure could wear the fuck out of those mini skirts...


	2. Ice Ice Baby (Abbey)

Not as comedic as the previous chapter but at least it's something. Next chapter will be Clawd again (nothing big) and then Deuce (quite big). Anyways, read and review!

* * *

In the gym, Substitute teacher Mr. Lou Zar was filling in for the coach. He wasn't used to a class full of only females nor a job that didn't require a blazer and chalk. Because he knew how feisty girls were, especially monster girls, he went for a easy kind of sport - Volleyball. What could possibly go wrong with volleyball?

_Mindless Idiot _

_Copy Cat _

_Follower _

Abbey was standing alone in the middle of the gym, looking at and listing each girl as they were being chosen (Cleo had told her to take mental notes of people so she could know who was "In" or "Out". _Though if they were all inside the school... Wouldn't' they all be in_?)

Mr. Lou Zar had required the girls to form teams, and it seemed as though the two chosen captains - Torelai and Rochelle- Had chosen just about everyone but Abbey. When Mr. Lou Zar had asked one of the teams to take her in, they all came up with excuses and complaints.

When he realized that monster girls are the same as human girls - Difficult- He sighed and asked Abbey if she could sit this one out. "It is the whatever's" Abbey responded before taking a seat on the floor , away from the game. She heard some of the girls snicker and whisper but she didn't even bat an eyelash as she walked away.

Abbey wasn't the type of ghoul who liked to indulge herself in drama, it was unnecessary and a waste of time. Not to mention stressful. But it seemed inevitable ever since she joined Frankie's Clique, everything from dealing with near death experiences, monster feuds, to pysco bitches, it was just too much for Abbey.

And the biggest drama ball of all were boys. Abbey had never dated and the only male interaction besides her family was Heath. And he was hardly a man.

"Ghoul friends look much better than Heath. Much better. Clawdeen has nice frame and Lagoona has nice face. And the vampire is midget but busty and with thighs..."

After realizing how she was thinking of her friends, Abbey quickly shook her head and took a deep breathe. "Thoughts like that are no good. Can not think like that. Just watch game."

But that didn't end up being much better. Many of the girls wore tight shirts and extremely short shorts. Didn't help when the pony tails got loose and the shirts were tied up.

Abbey felt a knot in her throat and a painful tingling sensation between her legs.

"What... What is this? I must be dehydrated or lack of mountain snow... These thoughts..."

Robecca steam noticed Abbey sitting all alone, mumbling to herself. Robecca knew what it was like to be an outcast and after Toralei had called for a 5 minute break, she stomped over to the frost giant.

"Hey. I'm Robecca, your Abbey right? You hang out with Frankie and Draculaura yeah?."

Abbey hadn't realized that she was being spoken too until Robecca bent down right in front of her. "Helloooo, anybody home?". Abbey jumped and nearly smacked the girl in the face.

"Oh! I'm sorry. I was just asking if you wanted to play." Robecca said pointing to the volleyball net.

Abbey quickly composed herself "No, I'm sorry. I get startled by beautiful face in front of mine."

And beautiful she was. Past the bolts and hitches, she was a... _What was it called?_ A sexy mocha, that's what Heath had called her. Abbey wasn't sure what a mocha was but she knew that the robotic girl in front of her defiantly was it.

"Besides" Abbey continued after realizing that she was getting a bit dazed staring into the girls eyes "You got chosen, so you play. I don't want to ruin your enjoyment".

Robecca grinned "I only got chosen because I'm friends with Rochelle. I'm a robot so you can imagine how hard it is to move around so fluidly. I wouldn't mind you taking over."

Abbey grinned back and stood up "I will take over for you and make opposing team suffer like innocent hikers caught in snow storm"

"Ummm... I don't think it's that serious but I sure would love to see Toralei and her goonies lose!"

After Abbey had smacked the ball into Meowlody's face - again - Mr. Lou Zar whistled for the game to end. They still had 45 minutes left but he didn't think anyone could take anymore balls to the face, not even Monster High's resident sluts could handle all of that.

In the locker room Abbey simply changed back into her clothes. She didn't take showers for the sake of the others. Anytime she got naked, the area would become increasingly cold and the hot water would turn into mini ice cubes. Someone called her the titanic iceberg once, whatever the hell that meant. After accidently freezing the coach once, she was banned from the bathing area.

It didn't bother Abbey though. _"The smells of showers reminds me of were-pigs back at farm. I clean in better area"._ After managing to get her feet into her heeled boots, she quickly dumped her gym clothes into the locker. _"Must leave crap area to meet Frankie". _

Grabbing her purse she quickly jogged to the entrance only to knock into another ghoul -Toralei.

Abbey was ready to make a rude remark but noticing that the were-cat was naked, stared at the her, toe to head or whatever these people would say; from the long striped legs to the toned torso to... to... .Ghoul.

"What are you staring at you freak!?" Toralei hissed, quickly grabbing a towel to cover herself. It took a moment for Abbey to snap back to reality. _Crap. I must cover myself in lie._ "... Your lack of body is sad. You are Leopard but look like small fox."

Toralei stood gaping at the frost giant "WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY!?" Abbey just shrugged and turned on her furry heels and left the locker room.

_That call was close. But why did I stare at she-lion like that? I'm pretty sure staring at the chest is meant for boys only._ Confused and a bit fearful, Abbey wandered into the pool area. Maybe Lagoona could help...


	3. YJAUP (Clawd)

A little insight on the inner suffering of Clawd and his hormones. Gosh I love that Wolf. BTW YJAUP = You're just an unlucky pup.

* * *

It wasn't right to have such a banging girlfriend yet be this horny. Ever since Draculaura walked out on him in the library, she herself has been avoiding him. Which was probably for the best; the full moon would be arriving soon and it amplified everything - including sexual urges and frustration. And Clawd knew if he was around his girlfriend for even more than a minute when that occurred.._. "I gotta stop thinking like this. It'll just make it worse. I gotta find something to occupy my time. Maybe join chess, golf or the swim team..."_  
Suddenly the smell of lilac filled his nose. "_Crap, Draculaura is coming!"_

Quickly he ran into the boys bathroom and hid in a stall._ "That was close! But I got a-"_ suddenly he felt his pants get a little bit tighter and looked down to see his pup straight as an arrow. _Oh fuck Me._

Now he didn't even have to see her, just her scent was enough to arouse the poor werewolf. Clawd sighed, glanced at his watch and sat on the toilet lid. It was 11:00 AM. He was going to be late for class but he didn't even care. His pup was bulging, his hands were sweaty and he was sure that his face was red. If he left the stall, he would have to smell the remains of Draculaura's scent in the air and get into a sex deprived frenzy. And even if he ran to class, he would still have to worry about a second wolf greeting the class.

_"What am I going to do?"_ He had asked the same question to Deuce, Holt, Heath and even Manny during a game of casketball after school. Even though some responses were more vulgar than they should have been, all of them came to the same conclusion - Tell her and bang your girlfriend.

Clawd has already thought of that himself but it was quickly dismissed when he got the talk from his parents and threats from his sister and Draculaura's dad. It was one thing when Clawdeen had threaten to claw out his eyeballs but when the great Vampire King himself had approached him about the topic of sex with his daughter; about how it was not going to happen and the very detailed description of what he would do if he even thought Clawd was thinking something perverted, well, it was enough for Clawd to not even want to wash his balls in case they got too... Jumpy.

But he didn't need threatening to know that intimacy with Draculaura was going to take time. A long time. He was talking centuries. She was way to naive and innocent to even think about these things, much less act in them. And Clawd liked how clean slated she was. Too many girls were tainted in this school, talking about getting busted - And not by the ghost busters, mind you.

Still though, he wasn't sure how he was going to handle his blue balls.


	4. Duuuuuude (Deuce)

This came out later than expected but I finished this all tonight since I actually DO have people wanting an update. It's longer than the other chapters and might seemed rushed, so I apologize in advance. I didn't even have a plot until about an hour ago. Anyways,** please review!** I would love as much feedback as possible. Is it good? Is it bad?

* * *

_Deuce had an addiction, one he never knew he had or thought he would ever develop but somehow it seemed fitting and it felt right. Damn right. See, it all started with casketball..._

_**XXXXXXXXX**_

Deuce was playing his usual morning game with Clawd, Jackson and Heath (though the later was NOT there by invitation). It had turned into some sort of ritual last semester, leaving for school early to let loose on the court and have some guy talk. Though that guy talk was generally about how hot girls were (Heath) and strategies for the latest game releases (Jackson). Either way, it was nice to have some guy time and talk about things besides fashion.

"UUUGGGHH!" Heath angrily threw the ball to the ground, "WHY do we even bother to invite Clawd to these games when he's the star captain of the casketball team?"

He was completely exhausted from the game that had only started 15 minute ago. All he had managed to do was pass the ball a couple of times. It was near to impossible to score with 6'2 athletic and unusually fit Clawd hounding you down.

"At least HE was invited..." Jackson murmured.

Heath shot Jackson a dirty look before throwing the ball at his face.

"Sorry, I couldn't hear you with all that cock in your mouth!"

Clawd sighed, "Knock it off you two!"

"You two?!" Jackson answered, "I'm not the one being obnoxious!"

"What in the hell is that supposed to mean?!"

"Oh look at that, annoying AND stupid!"

Deuce groaned, "What the fuck did Clawd just say?"; usually Deuce had a high tolerance for these kind of things but Heath and Jackson could go on forever, and they did this routine every morning. It was starting to become less "guy time" and more "Heath and Jackson banter time". And he got enough bitching from day-to-day conversation with Cleo.

Jackson frowned but kept his mouth shut. Both he and Heath knew how scary Clawd and Deuce could be when they got pissy.

"Good" Deuce smirked "Now we can get into serious matters... Like if Clawd finally told Draculaura that he wants to do her. "

Clawd flushed, "Of course I haven't! That's not something you just say to a girl!"

"Just be honest, Say something like, eh do you have a mirror in your pocket? Cause I can see myself in your pants!"

Deuce gave Heath a sour look "And you seriously wonder why you're single..."

"Speaking of Heath and his constant romantic failures..." Jackson interjected "We could turn this conversation into how madly in love he is with-"

Heath jumped up and shot daggers at his cousin, "Don't you dare!" he shouted.

"Oh, come off it" Jackson rolled his eyes, "It's so damn obvious that it's-"

"You used to pee the bed till you were 15!" Heath shouted. He knew that the guys were already aware of who it was he had an obsession with but it was something that went unacknowledged. Saying it aloud would just mess up his mojo and luck... So public humiliation of a family member it was because everyone knew that humiliation was the best way to turn around conversations.

Jackson meanwhile, just gaped at the fire elemental, his face red and his hands turning into fists. He wasn't sure if he should test out his luck with physical action and strangle him or just be smart about it and throw his body into a lake. _(The loud laughter from Clawd and Deuce did little to help his decision making by the way)._

"Duuuuude" Deuce said in between his laughter, "Aren't you like... 16 now?"

"Aw shit man, then you didn't stop pissing yourself till a year ago?" Clawd asked.

"I...I was just...Night tremors... It's complicated... Aren't we in the middle of a game?" Jackson suddenly ran to grab the ball and threw it towards Deuce, hoping that everyone would just stop asking questions. Lucky enough, Deuce was kindhearted enough to divert the attention away from him and to a new game of casketball.

"Okay, Okay" Deuce said dribbling the ball a bit "Let's ease up on the bedwetter and get back to the g-"

And then it came. Some say it was the shrill scream of a banshee, others thought it was the haunting echo of someone getting brutally murdered, but if you were a student in Monster high, you'd know it was the angry shriek of Cleo De Nile.

**"DEUCE GORGON!"**

Instantly the boys jumped in both surprise and panic. Jackson took cover behind the casketball pole, Heath dove for the floor and tried his best to tighten himself into a ball. Even Clawd took a couple steps back. Deuce was the only one who didn't move but the guys weren't sure if it was because he was used to it or if his fight-or-flight instincts hadn't kicked in.

Within seconds, Cleo had appeared on the court, an angry glare on her face. Deuce took a couple of deep breaths, readying himself for the fury that was to out-pour from the designer clad woman.

He cleared his throat and tried his best with a warm greeting.

"..Uh, Hey babe-"

"What in the hell is WRONG with you!?"

"... I'm doing fine, thanks. And you?"

Cleo ignored his remark. "You tell me that I should never leave you again like I did when I went to Scaris. That we do it together or take short breaks. But I find out from Operetta, that you're going to take a month trip in the Bahama's?! WITH HER?!"

Deuce cringed._ Shit._ True, he never did tell her about it but it was class field trip, it wasn't just him and Opretta and it was considered a work shop for one of his classes - Oceanology 2 - If students attended they would have the chance to get out of half a semester or get a handful of extra A's in the class; and seeing as how he barely passed the class last year, he thought it'd be best to get what he could. Okay, the idea of ghouls in bikini's was also a plus.

Deuce struggled to find a response. _Damn it, Opretta! Why'd you have to tell Cleo, of all people!_ "Well..." He started "If I never even mentioned it, what makes you think I was going to go? How do you know that I wasn't or didn't already turn down the offer?"

Cleo frowned. He had a point, the trip was optional... And she had no proof that he actually was going... But Opretta wasn't the type to say things without backup (She was just as prideful as Cleo) If she had the balls to come up to her face and brag about how she'd have Deuce to herself, she must have had some sort of notice...

"So if I look up your name on the list, I won't see yours?"

_Fuuuuuck._ "Well... I mean, I never said no... Just that-"

"You two faced son of a bitch!"

_Aww Damnit._ He wasn't in the mood to argue with Cleo, especially with an audience. All she was going to do was go on and on. And on. Without so much as listening for a second to what he had to say.

"You piece of shit! Lying with a straight face? Is that what you do now?!"

"You need to calm down, Cleo. **Now.**"

Clawd, who was within ear distance, clenched his jaw; having dated Cleo for about two years, he knew exactly what ticked off the young Queen and right now, Deuce was wandering into dangerous territory... Hell knows no fury like a Women's wrath, and Cleo was one hell of a woman.

"...Excuse me?"

"I said calm the hell down. I'm not going to get into a shout fest with you about this. We can talk later but you need to pull yourself together."

Cleo issued a deadly glare at her boyfriend, "Who in the shit do you think you're talking to?!"

Deuce just crossed his arms. He loved his girlfriend, he did. But no one could deny how annoying she could be. Even her own father thought she was something of a miserable bi-

**SMACK!**

Cleo had just summoned every ounce of her strength into her left hand and smacked her boyfriend's shades off his face. Hard. Like hella' hard. Like even trained military men on steroids would wince in pain.

Deuce hadn't been prepared for such a hit - or a hit at all! He stumbled till he fell back onto the ground and knocked his head on the concrete floor, writhing at the impact. Cleo, however, took no pity. With a quick mumble of "Pathetic" and "Douche", she simply stormed off in her imported Egyptian heels.

"DEUCE!" Clawd called out, running towards his friend, "Hey man, you okay?"

"HO-LY SHIT dude... Cleo just smacked you into another nationality! Can you understand what I'm saying? Do you still speak English?"

"Heath, you're stupidity isn't helping here at all!" Clawd snapped, "... Oh man... I think he's unconscious.. Jackson! Turn into Holt and blast some music into his ears!"

"What?!"

"I don't know, it might wake him up!"

"But there's no guarantee that Holt will even do what I-"

"I'll MAKE him listen, now do it!"

"You can't rely on a normie to do a monster's job Clawd."

"Will you just shut the hell up Heath!?"

Deuce began to stir and slowly opened his eyes, "Duuuuuuuude... What the fuck?"

"We can ask you the same thing!" Jackson responded, offering Deuce back his shades, "How do you feel?"

Deuce slowly got up and tossed his shades back on, he couldn't feel his face and he was sure that his brain might have shifted positions. "I feel... I feel... Amazing."

**XXXXXX**

Deuce was a guy with simple taste, simple pleasures and simple thoughts but after that wicked smack he got from his ghoul he found himself thinking about things far from simplistic. Did she smack his senses out of whack or did she smack them in? Deuce wasn't too sure but what he did know, was that he liked being hit.

By the time lunch time had came around, Deuce was still lost in his thoughts. The excitement (and stinging) from it all was still going strong in his bones - It had given him a wake up call, a rush of some sort and for some odd reason... A tingling sensation in his lower regions.

Heath spotted his friend sitting alone from the lunch line, daydreaming and nudged Jackson.

"Hey man... Deuce has been quiet all day. Maybe you should go talk to him."

"Talk to him? I'm pretty sure we know what's bothering him. The hand print is still on his face!"

"Stop being a little wuss Normie, and try to help the guy out."

"But... Why can't you do it?"

"Because I'm not a touchy-feely kind of guy plus this is one of the only times I can get my game on with the ladies. The just love to hear my jokes."

Jackson rolled his eyes "_Not even your own reflection likes to hear you talk"_, he sighed before nodding.

"Fine. I'll do it."

"Good boy!" Holt smiled while slapping Jackson's back. Jackson just scowled and walked away, tray in hand.

_Good for nothing slacker, always messing with me and making me do things..._

Absentmindely he slammed his tray on the table, startling Deuce out of his daydream.

"You should warn a guy before you go around slamming trays."

"Oh! I'm sorry. Heath just gets more annoying per conversation."

Deuce chuckled. "I know exactly what you mean bro."

"So..." Jackson started, picking at the non organic meal on his tray (Was brains considered organic?) "You okay? You seem out of it..."

"Oh yeah... Just...I've been thinking..."

"Is it... About what happened this morning?"

Deuce nodded. "... And I have come to a conclusion."

Jackson gulped, he hoped his friend wasn't planning to dump the Queen Bee of the school. Lord knows she'd fuck up the lives of every single student and then some. And she wasn't particularly a fan of him... The thought of an angry Cleo turning her wrath upon the lanky nerd was enough to get Jackson shaking. Not even Manny would go up against the Queen of the Nile on her worst day.

Nervously he responded back "W-What is it? I hope it's not breaking up with Cleo"

"Wha-? No! Far from it, what I need... Is to get Cleo to hit me again".

* * *

It's been a while hasn't it? Sorry I haven't updated. I just haven't had the attention span, the motivation or the idea (of what to write). BUT I finally got around to a new chapter. I already have half of the next chapter but it's only a filler, nothing major. In fact, I'm not even sure if I'll post it but it all depends I suppose.

The important question is though... Which character should be next? And how many characters should I take on?


End file.
